Disney's November
Disney's November was a series of parodies which ran through November of 2011. It was the first of it's kind and yet to have been repeated. The first video was Thomas / Monsters Inc, the first Monsters Inc parody. It showed the sad scene where Sulley, played by Gordon, says goodbye to Boo, played by Rosie. It became an instant hit, many admitting that it was a very emotional scene. It achieved 1,000 views in a few weeks, a rare achievement for a thomas parody video. A sequel was released by lloydie555reborn near the end of the month, which was also well recieved, many praised how well it was handeled, and showed the up-lifting ending. There has been another Monsters Inc parody released by BramGroatFilms, it was in production at the same time Carl's video was. The second video was Thomas / The Incredibles. Unlike the Monsters Inc parody, other parodies had already been made. It was the famous and hillarious scene where Frozone, played by Gordon, is asking his wife, Mavis, where his super-suit is. It was well recieved and has become a hit. The third video was Thomas / Robin Hood. It was the same scene as BubbleButt13's Robin Hood #1, a classic thomas parody, but featured a different cast, such as James as Robin and Gordon as Lil' John. It was well-recieved, but Carl wishes he had chosen a different scene. The fourth video was Thomas / Oliver & Company. It was the first O&C parody. It showed the gang of dogs arguing. It was well-recieved, but not as much as Monsters Inc. The fifth video was Thomas / The Little Mermaid, a first parody of what is widely seen as the beginning of the Disney Renissance. It had two characters, the King played by Gordon, and Emily as Ariel. It was well-recieved and some have even asked for a series, but since he is retiring soon, Carl has refused to make any more TLM videos. The sixth video was Thomas / Toy Story. Featuring Drew47AT's cast, it showed the scene where Buzz meets everyone. It was well-recieved. The seventh video, the 'main event', was, the twelveth, Thomas / Beauty And The Beast, with the same cast as the hit series. However, despite positive reviews, the number of views has been shockingly low for a Thomas / BATB video. The eigth video was Thomas / Toy Story 2, using the same cast as Toy Story. It was well-recieved yet views have been dissapointing. The nineth video was Thomas / A Bug's Life, the second Bug's Life video, the first was created by ThomasParody. It was well-recieved and has been more popular than expected. The tenth video was Thomas / Aladdin, using StarburgProductions cast. It was a parody of the Prince Ali (Reprise) song. It was well-recieved, but viewership has been extremley poor. The eleventh video was Thomas / The Brave Little Toaster, with JosephCL93 cast. It was a parody of City of Light song. It was well received, but viewership has been extremely poor. The twelfth video was Thomas / Pinocchio, with JosephCL93 cast. It was a parody of When you wish upon a star song. It was well received, but viewership has been extremely poor. The thirteenth and final video was Thomas / Hercules, with JosephCL93 cast. It was a parody of Zero to Hero song. It was well received, but viewership has been extremely poor. Category:Lloydie555Reborn